Escape to Singapore!
by My Penname is Too Dim
Summary: Singapore menemukan sesosok makhluk aneh meringkuk di sebelah TV-nya! apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Indonesia? one-shot, no pairing, main chara OC. first fic. RnR? :3


disclaimer : Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

warning : OC (male!singapore & fem!Indonesia), gaje, garing, no pairing(s).

A/N : Hola! Ren desu! my first fic ne! hope you like it! maaf kalo ceritanya gaje -bows- (yang bikin aja gaje). jaa, enjoy the fanfic :)

Singapore berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju rumahnya. Ditelinganya, tergantung headphone iPod yang ia letakkan di saku celananya. Ditangannya, sekantong paperbag coklat berayun-ayun dengan anggunnya(?). Entah apa yang telah dibeli pemuda asia tenggara bermata sipit tersebut, yang jelas, kelihatannya ia senang sekali.

Singapore telah sampai di depan rumahnya, ia mengeluakran kunci rumah yang berhiaskan keychain patung singa khas Singapore berwarna perak. Ia memutar kuncinya sampai berbunyi 'ceklek' dan kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Ia menyalakan lampu ruang tengahnya (ceritanya hari sudah malam), kemudian berjalan menuju meja dan meletakkan paperbag-nya disana. Ia berjalan lagi menuju kulkas untuk mengambil sekaleng cola dan sekantong potato chips, kemudian kembali lagi menuju meja tersebut dan duduk di sofa.

Singapore mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berbentuk persegi dan tipis dari paperbag tersebut (wajahnya tersenyum lebar), mengelus-elus logo buah apel pada benda tersebut (yup, itu pastilah iPad -_-"). Ia menyender ke sofa-nya dan bersiap untuk memulai aplikas-aplikasi di iPad tersebut sebelum ia menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang sedang meringkuk di sebelah TV-nya.

"u-uwaaaaaaa!" Singapore terlonjak kaget. Kedua kakinya dinaikkan keatas sofa. iPad-nya hampir ia lempar ke belakang, untung ia sadar dan langsung memeluk benda tersebut.

Makhluk yang sedang meringkuk di sebelah TV itu bergerak, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dari lipatan tangannya yang ia letakkan diatas sikutnya. "h-hah?" gumamnya sambil menengok kearah Singapore. Dipipinya terlihat jejak iler yang dengan segera ia hapus, sepertinya orang ini baru saja tidur.

'h-hah! siapa orang ini? Nation-kah! ah, tapi orang ini seperti seseorang yang berumur hampir 40 tahunan, seorang Nation seharusnya lebih terlihat muda meskipun umurnya sudah 4000 tahun,' gumam Singapore dalam hati, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat China, 'a-ah! bukan saatnya mikirin kak China! Siapa orang ini! Bagaimana caranya ia masuk ke rumahku! tadi 'kan dikunci...'

tiba-tiba pria kumisan berumur 40 tahunan tersebut bertanya pada Singapore "k-kau… Singapore kah?" tanyanya dengan nada takut.

'hah! bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku!' gumam Singapore, "s-siapa kau?" Tanya Singapore balik.

"Kumohon, jangan beri tahu Indonesia aku ada disini!" kata pria itu lagi dengan nada memelas sambil menyilangkan jari-jari tangannya. memohon pada Singapore.

'eh! ooh, orangnya si Nesia toh…' gumam Singapore, kemudian menghela napas panjang dan meraih blackberry dari saku celananya.

"halo? Kak Nesia?" katanya pada orang diseberang telepon.

"GYAAAAA!" gumam pria itu horror. Tapi Singapore mengacuhkannya.

//"oh, Halo Singapore! Tumben kau menghubungiku, ada apa?"// Tanya Indonesia ceria.

"ehem, begini, aku baru saja ingin bersantai dirumahku sendiri sampai ada seorang pria berumur 40 tahunan meringkuk di sebelah TV-ku dan dia bilang 'jangan beri tahu Indonesia aku ada disini!' apa ini ada hubungannya denganmu? jika ya, cepat bawa ia pulang supaya aku bisa bersantai dengan iPad baruku…"

//"AHA! sudah kukira ia ada dirumahmu! Semuanya, ayo maju!"//

"eh? apa maksud--"

BRAK!

Pintu depan rumah Singapore terbuka. Muncul 2 orang berbaju hijau pucat, memakai goggle, memakai rompi tahan-peluru, bersarung tangan hitam, dan memakai sepatu bot, tapi yang paling membuat Singapore shock adalah, mereka memegang senjata!

Kedua orang tersebut berpose layaknya FBI di film-filmnya Amerika yang lagi mengepung teroris. Kemudian ditengah-tengah kedua orang tersebut muncul lagi seorang gadis berambut panjang digerai yang juga mengenakan kostum seperti dua yang lain. "Hai, Singapore! Maaf, ya, bikin ribut!" katanya sambil senyum inosen ke arah Singapore yang membatu.

Indonesia berjalan ke arah Pria yang meringkuk di sebelah TV-nya Singapore, kemudian mengarahkan revolver-nya ke arah pria tersebut, "angkat tangan diatas kepala, jangan melawan, kau tahu sudah berapa lama kami mencarimu, heh?" Pria itu menurut, dengan gemetar ia mengangkat tangannya diatas kepala, Indonesia langsung memborgolnya dan menggiringnya menuju pintu rumah Singapore.

'eeh! dia buronan! sampai-sampai kak Nesia berpakain ala satgas anti-teror begini… jangan-jangan dia DPO teroris! u-uwaaa! gawat dong kalau dirumahku ada teroris!' gumam Singapore dalam hati, "k-kak Nesia!" panggilnya.

"hm? ada apa Singapore?" jawabnya sambil menengok ke arah Singapore.

"di-dia buronan! teroris!" Tanya Singapore.

"ahaha… bukan, kok, bukan, tenang aja…" katanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke udara, "dia koruptor yang sudah menyengsarakan rakyat," sambung Indonesia sambil masang death glare ke pria itu (pria itu langsung bergidik ngeri), "eh? apa tuh? potato chips ya? bagi dong!" Indonesia langsung berjalan ke meja Singapore dan nyomot potato chips-nya.

Singapore cuma bisa sweat dropped melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang satu ini, "eng, kak Nesia, kalau itu cuma koruptor, kenapa kakak pake baju kayak satuan anti-teror begitu?"

"hm? ini?" Indonesia tersenyum bangga, "…supaya keren aja! ehehe… eh? apa tuh? iPad yang baru keluar itu ya? ih, enak ya kamu udah punya… Apa aku minta iPad juga ke Pak Presiden sebagai hadiah udah nangkep buron yang kabur ya?" gumam Indonesia sambil terus melahap Potato Chips-nya Singapore.

'oh my gosh… nangkep koruptor aja udah kayak nangkep teroris kelas hiu…(author: kenapa harus hiu? karena hiu lebih hebat dari kakap, oke, nggak penting) ini orang kebanyakan nonton film-nya si maniak Hamburger itu atau emang pada dasarnya nih orang lebay?' gumam Singapore dalam hati dengan muka face palmed.

"oh, udah jam segini!" gumam Indonesia sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding Singapore, "aku harus balik! Makasih atas info dan chips-nya, ya, Singapore! bye bye~" Indonesia beserta pasukkannya pun pergi dan menutup pintu rumah Singapore kembali.

Singapore cuma bisa bengong melihat pintu tempat kedatangan dan kepergian kakaknya yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu. Singapore kemudian menghela napas panjang dan bersender kembali ke sofanya sambil memainkan iPad yang baru ia beli tersebut. Yah, untuk sementara, Singapore hanya menganggap kejadian itu hanya angin lewat belaka.

----Fin (?)----

uwaaa gaje banget! 0_o maap yah para readers -bows-

cerita ini udah lama banget saya dapat ide-nya (waktu jaman-jaman Gayus Tambunan ketangkep di Singapur itu...)

katanya banyak buronan Indonesia yang kaburnya ke Singapore makanya tiba-tiba aja saya kebayang fic ini heheh... (ya-yang jelas kalo emang buron-nya ketangkep pasti ga selebay yang diatas lah, i-ini 'kan cuma fanfic...)

a-ano, karena ini first fic saya, jadi maaf kalo banyak miss-typo-nya, saya kan pemula -bows-

r-review please? :D


End file.
